1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric compressor, and more particularly to a mounting structure of an inverter for driving an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electric compressor having a compressor mechanism portion, there is known a type having a structure in which an electric motor for driving the compressor mechanism portion and an inverter for controlling and driving the electric motor are further provided.
In such an inverter-type electric compressor, in order to fix the inverter or the structural member thereof to the electric compressor, an inverter chamber is filled with gel and sealed. JP 2003-222078 A discloses an example of an electric compressor of this type.
However, conventional electric compressors have problems in that the inverter is hard or impossible to dismount from the electric compressor, because the inverter is fixed to the housing etc. of the electric compressor by the filled gel.
Therefore, in a conventional electric compressor, maintenance such as replacing the inverter is difficult or cannot be done. In addition, even cases where only the inverter fails, the entire electric compressor must be replaced because the inverter alone cannot be replaced.